Brass Knuckles and Silver Guns
by miniLove
Summary: 1x2 in highschool. relena bashing. language. 3x4, 5xm, 6x13 maybe, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Un-betaed

Honestly just made up Relena's mom's name.

Made up the teachers name as well.

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

* * *

><p>He sat in his room contemplating, thinking of what his next move would be. He never understood cruelty, or why it was directed at him. All he knew was that it was, and that he must have done something to deserve it. He could never quite find his place in this world. Most of the time he spent feeling like he was on the outside looking in. Of course he wanted a normal life, who wouldn't? But for some reason he was different.<p>

He lay there in bed playing with his switch blade, Rolling and twirling it in and out of his fingers. He loved to see the crimson drip from what ever small nicks the blade caused as he graceful twirled it in and out of his long fingers. He deserved so much more pain than this. He knew that had he been born a normal baby boy none of this would have happened, but it didn't, he was born a hermaphrodite. Of course on the outside he looked completely male, it was just on the inside that wasn't, he had a uterus and one ovary.

It was because of him that their dad left.

It was because of him his mom died soon after of a broken heart and stress.

And it was because of him that his sister, Hilde, had to work two jobs just to pay for her college tuition and rent since they no longer had a house.

Plenty of relatives wanted to take her in, but only her. They had made it clear that he was an unwelcome addition to the family because: one, he was a hermaphrodite; and two, he was considered gay or bisexual to the relatives that know of his physical condition. But his sister, wouldn't leave him to fend for himself, so she stayed, even though she sacrificed a good life for him.

She deserved so much better.

In his eyes she was an angel that was cursed with such a good heart that she couldn't let those she felt she loved suffer. She suffered for him, so he stayed alive for her, knowing it would cause so much more pain for her if he killed himself.

He wasn't that selfish.

He would never knowing harm her or her emotional state, so whatever negative feelings he kept to himself. He felt that he could only smile around her, she deserved that much, to believe that she was making some difference in someone's life that made them happy.

To her his happiness was her happiness.

So he would do just that, fake a smile like everything was alright.

His thoughts were interrupted by the knock from the door. You see he and his sister lived in the back house of the Darlians. His mother and Mrs. Darlian were best friends before she passed away. Unfortunately for him and his sister what ever good grace they had with the family died with Diana Darlian when she passed away in a car crash two years ago. Ever since then Mr. Darlian was cold to the two and only allowed them to stay on the premise because he knew it was what his late wife would have wanted. But after her death the only thing that seemed to warm the old man's ice heart was his only daughter. He became so blind and delusional as she spiraled out of control. Mr. Darlin believed his "Little angel", Relena, could do no wrong.

The knocking turned into pounding.

"Maxwell! Open up! I know your in their!"

_Fuck._ Was Duo's only thought.

He got up from his bed and sauntered through the hall to the little sitting room and opened the front door.

Standing there was no other then the "little angel" herself in all her pink glory. Good god he hated pink.

"Yes your highness?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked him up and down as if she was looking at a bug.

"Papa wants you, he says you haven't paid your rent this month yet." Yup that's right, they paid rent now that Diana was no longer there to protect them.

" My sis is at the bank now getting it, I'll bring it to the house when she gets back."

" Whatever." she said as she flicked some of her hair over her shoulder.

" Oh, also here is the list of things you are required to do this week." She gave him the list, turned on her heal and left. Gah! How he hated that woman! Duo had tried to make it easier on his sister by helping out with the rent but since no one would hire him because of his delinquent past, he came to the Darlian's and requested for work. But what he got was to became a personal servant to Relena.

Apparently it was her father's idea but he knew she must of said something, that bitch loved making his life a personal hell. As he looked over the list he had to laugh at some of the impossible things that were written on there. How the fuck was he supposed to make sure that all her clothes were still in season and sort out what wasn't. He didn't care about designer clothes, for fuck's sake he could probably be labeled a punk rocker as far as fashion goes. He took a breath and began to mental organize the list to do the easy things he could get done that evening so that the harder task he would be able to focus on more later.

Duo threw on his shoes and walked out onto his porch.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>School (Section 1)<p>

* * *

><p>Thank God the weekend from hell was finally over. Somehow he managed to organize her entire closet as well as color coordinate it. If he didn't know any better, he would of have suspected that she purposely made her closet look like a tornado hit it just so that he would have on hell of a time cleaning it. He even had to color coordinate all of her clothes, mostly all pink. She made him do it over three bloody times because he didn't match the shade correctly to their designated area. At that point, he really just wanted to pull out his hair.<p>

He walked into school and made his way to his locker. He was thankful it was Monday, little known to outsiders, but Duo actually liked school. In fact he would be valedictorian for his grade had he not decided he didn't want that kind of attention directed to himself; also with all the crap Relena makes him do he doesn't have time to study that often either. He grabbed his books for his first three periods and swapping them out with the books he had in his satchel.

Suddenly he was pushed from behind, causing him to do a face plant right into the metal shelf that was inside his locker. He spun around, his lip throbbing, he could feel a warm stream start to trickle down the side of his chin. Shit he busted his lip, Hilde was going to kill him when she saw. His eyes focused on the large football player that was smirking, seemingly satisfied with his work.

" Hey fag boy, hows your morning." Zechs, Relena's cousin and the star football receiver, great. Duo said nothing as he closed the locker door behind him while still looking at the man. His two goons behind him, Trieze and he couldn't remember the other's name at the moment but he really didn't care.

" Fag boy, I just asked you a question. What stupidity finally caused you to loose your speech?"

_No, and I'm sure a hell of a lot smarter then you are. You are so lucky I promised Hilde I wouldn't fight anymore or else you would be begging me not to collapse your fucking wind pipe!_

That thought brought a smile to Duo's face, to see Zech's face turn blue as he clawed at Duo's had around his throat.

" What are you smiling at fuck-tard?"

Zechs started to take a few more steps and closed in on Duo, like a animal stalking his prey. Duo turned his head adverting his eyes from the large man. Duo knew that the moment he looked into the blondes eyes his resolve would snap and the man would be laying in a pool of his own blood.

" Aww, fag boy doesn't want to play today?"

He seriously wanted to kill Relena for telling the whole school about his sexual orientation.

Suddenly the bell rang distracting the jock long enough for Duo to push past him. He was yanked hard by the arm and spun around until he was face to face with the fucker, any closer and Duo swear he would kiss him for the hell of it since he knew the guy was such a homophobe.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Just then a teacher came telling everyone to scatter.

Duo would have to thank the man, any more of this "trying-to-act-tough" shit and Duo was about to explode.

" We ain't done with this yet, fuck boy." With that Zechs and his posse turned and left leaving Duo in the hall by himself.

Duo make his way to class, entering just as the tardy bell rang. He made his way to the back to his seat near the window. He always liked the window seat, nature tended to calm him.

His eyes wandered to the front and noticed that the teacher was trying to get everyone's attention. Relena's posse in the front whispering and giggling amongst themselves. Dear lord did the woman ever shut up?

"Attention class! We have a new student today!" Silence. Yup that got everyone's attention.

Even though they weren't in a small community, transfers didn't happen often. So new students were always seen as exotic animals or something.

She motioned at the door, waving her hand, gesturing the kid to come in.

Wow this kid must be shy to have waited in the hall way all this time. As she gestured, the door slid open more to reveal the boy who was waiting outside. When he came in and faced the class almost everyone gasped.

He was fucking gorgeous!

He had tanned skin to a golden bronze, tall, muscular but lithe, with dark long shaggy hair, and piercing blue eyes. Though he was beautiful, his eyes where cold. He didn't even smile when he was introduced or attempt to look friendly.

" Class this is Heero Yuy. Please make him feel welcomed."

" Yes Mrs. Mannington" replied the class.

She turned to Heero and began to tell him to find an empty seat where ever he could find one. Suddenly there was a shuffling of chairs being heard, and miraculously an open chair appeared next to Relena.

Wow she works fast, she must of thought he was gorgeous too.

" Mrs. Mannington! There's an empty seat right here!" she almost screamed.

" Oh, well I'm sure Mr. Yuy would love…" Before she could even finish her sentence Heero began to walk to the back of the class and away from Relena.

_Oh shit. He is actually coming in my direction. Fuck. What do I do? _

Heero went to the back table where Duo sat at, hesitated, then pulled out the empty chair and sat next to Duo. Duo still trying to keep his eyes forward and not on the gorgeous piece of eye candy that just sat next to him caught Relena's eye. Shit she looked like she wanted to gut him. What the fuck did he do? He didn't even want attention, that's why he sat in the back! Oh well, little miss princess will just have to deal with it for now because Duo wasn't going to tell blue-eyes here to go find another seat.

The class seemed to drone on and on. But even though it seemed like eternity it was over just as fast.

Heero turned to Duo at the end of class, silently gazing at him, waiting to get his attention.

Duo noticed and faced him, his eye brow arching. " Um, hello?" Said Duo awkwardly. W_ow slick one._

Heero looked at him then began to rustle in his pocket of his jeans for something. His jeans were faded with holes tragically placed but hung on his body in a way that accented his height and lithe but muscular figure. He pulled out a crinkled paper and handed it to Duo.

Duo took it and began to unfold it, trying to figure out just what was handed to him.

" Where is this?" Heero asked as he pointed to his second period. The boy handed him his class schedule, he didn't even say please! He's gorgeous but doesn't he have any manners?

" Hmm, room 203 in the CG building. Actually this near my next class if you want me to take you there."

"Hn." was the only response Duo got. As Duo was getting ready to leave for the next period, Relena came to their table.

" Hello Heero" she said expecting a response. But when she received none she continued talking like he had.

" Since your new here, as the Class President, its my honor to take you on a school tour. Come on I'd love to show you around."

She then proceeded to grab his arm, pulling him out of the chair, and toward the door. She didn't even given time to say a response, and the way she clung to him and talked none stop, so that even if he wanted to say anything or even escape from her death grip he wouldn't be able to.

Heero turned back to glance at a very shocked Duo. _Okay, good so this isn't something people here consider normal._ Heero thought to himself as he was pulled into the hall way.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Wow I already got a review for this one =]

Thankyou Shini! you made my day! This chapter is for you!

Hope you all enjoy!

Plus the more reviews (positive but critiques are def. welcome) the more inspired I am to write!

* * *

><p>School (section 2)<p>

* * *

><p>Duo made his way to his locker at the end of the day to get his books before he headed back home. He was so happy today was over.<p>

Even though his morning had started a little rocky, home room was heaven, but the day quickly escaladed to hell after that.

Duo wasn't able to talk or get anywhere near Heero for the rest of the day thanks to Relena and her goons.

Not to mention Zechs poured milk into his satchel at lunch.

He nearly had to sit on Wufie to make him not jump the man. But in all, he was thankful for his friends. Wufie managed to scare Zechs and Trieze off, while Mariemeia

and Quart help him clean his books and Trowa helped clean the inside of his bag. For the most part everything was salvaged except his notes. The ink had ran, so he would need to rewrite all his notes the best he could, as well as all the homework he had managed to do during the day. At least the notebooks he left in his locker earlier weren't ruined.

He turned to leave and nearly jumped out of his skin. There standing less then a hair's breath away from him was none other then Heero.

" Um… can I help you?" asked Duo uneasily. Heero seemed to study him a minute before handing him a piece of paper.

_Again with the paper?_

He opened it and saw that it had written Heero's email address.

" Um, no offense but why are you giving me this?"

" I'm new, plus I have questions on the homework in science." Oh ya, that's right they had science together.

He had almost forgotten since he was: a) trying to pay attention despite the high pitch scream of the girls behind him, and b) concentrate on the dissection of the frog in front of himself. He nearly sliced his finger off with the knife thanks to the little angel's screech in particular then proceeded to saying that she should never have to touch something she considered "vile and icky." Good lord, if you don't want to do animal dissection then don't take anatomy!

Duo looked back up at Heero then down at the paper again.

" You got a pen or something?" Heero handed him one from his back pack front pocket. Duo wrote his email address and cell number on the corner of the page and tore it off handing the piece to Heero.

" There that way it will be easier to get a hold of me if you need help or something."

"Hn." Again was his only response.

Duo picked up his bag saying goodbye to the gorgeous boy and sauntered out of the school and began his long walk home.

He wasn't going to stick around with someone who wasn't even going to hold a decent conversation with him, no matter how beautiful he thought they were.

His thoughts drifted as he walked watching a pink blur of a car drive by. He never went home with Relena. One because he wouldn't be caught dead in a baby pink convertible that looked like a super sized Barbie toy; and second, Relena would never let give him a ride even if the boy suddenly became paraplegic. Plus she almost never went home straight after school. She normally always went straight to the mall with her friends or cheerleading practice after school. Not that he had anything against shopping or cheerleading, but the thought that Relena was doing it just left a bad taste in his mouth.

She was so superficial he was supervised her plastic mask never had a crack in it. He was sure she wore enough compact that if some one where to slap her a puff of powder would explode off the other side due to impact. That thought made him chuckle.

He made his way up the way to long drive way and went through the side gate next to the main house. He made his way to the back house examining the bushes along the path. He would need to trim those soon. He would probably need to weed the flower beds on the north side of the property this week too since he had just finished the west side this past weekend.

Ugh, he felt like a slave.

He walked through the house and made his way to his closet sized room. Not that he would complain about the size, at least he had a room. Plus, his sister deserved the larger room of the two, even though his room was originally a storage room for cleaning and gardening supplies. They moved everything to a small shed outside their house so that they could make room for him. His sister wanted to give him something for himself, and the room was enough privacy and even had a window and electricity thanks to a very handy extension cord and power strip.

He flopped onto his bed, which was only a mattress on the floor with bed sheets and a comforter.

Oh how Duo loved his comforter. It was the first thing he had ever bought for himself with some money he had earned on an odd job a year back.

He turned to his right and grabbed his cigs off of the wooden crate he used as a side table. Shit, he needed a smoke bad. He was beginning to crave it since third period. Thank god he forgot them at home or else they would have been drench just like everything else in his bag at lunch.

He would probably have to spray frebreze into his bag later on so that when it completely dried it wouldn't smell like cottage cheese.

After opening his window, he lit up and sagged against his wall, pulling his knees to himself.

Fuck, a couple of puffs and he was already feeling better, relaxation started to claim his limbs as his emotions began to numb. Turning on his ipod and pulling on his skull-candy head phones he let the music drown out the world around him and let himself sink into his subconscious as he leisurely smoked his cigarette. At that moment, all was right in the world of Duo.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of his week went similar to the one on Monday. Wake up early, do his morning chores, get ready, go to school.

He didn't talk to Heero either, or even attempt. Didn't matter if he had anyways, Heero now sat with Relena and her group. Duo remained to himself most of the days. He didn't really care. He honestly hadn't wanted to be around Heero anyways after Relena coming after him and threatening him that if he ever got close to Heero again she would cause his sister to loose her jobs. He couldn't do that her, so in the end he ignored all of Heero's miniscule and barely noticeable attempts for his attention and went on with his life. It wasn't worth it to put your self in a hurricanes way when you knew that in the end you wouldn't survive if you did, and Relena was that hurricane.

But now it was the weekend, time to forget all his troubles of life and school, even if it was only one evening that he didn't have to slave away for the pink princess.

Tonight was going to be his night.

He and his friends had decided to go to a club that had opened down the street. The club was owned by one of Quatre's sisters, so they had said that they would let them in even though they were under aged.

Duo looked in the mirror one last time before leaving. He knew he looked good. He had on a black-ribbed tank that clung to his pecks and abs excellently, and black skinny jeans that were shredded in random areas. He also had on his boots that laced up all the way to his mid-calf, the weren't army boots, but imitations since the originals were too heavy to club in. He had two belts on, one studded, the other having silver loops hanging from it, both here dropped to the side to just hang from one hip loosely. His hair was tied up in a high pony tail, but it still contained its wave from his braid earlier that day. Duo also had in his many piercing that he usually took out because of school regulations. He had: on in his eye brow, two in his upper lobe, his size 10 spiked plugs, and having his hair up revealed his piercing on the back of his neck. He winked at himself and grabbed his black back pack and jean jacket that had patches all over it and headed for the door.

Hilde stopped him and spun him around to face her before examining him from head to toe. She quirked her eye brow at him.

" Well someone looks a little too sexy tonight, where are you going?"

" Quatre's sister's new club in down town. Wanna come?"

" Na, I'm exhausted from today, but go have fun. Oh and also.." She turned and jogged into her room coming back with something in her hand. She dumped the shiny coated packages into his hands.

" You know, just incase you find someone as sexy as your self tonight that you decide to have some fun with." Duo blushed and shook his head chuckling, throwing the condoms into his bag.

" Wow thanks sis." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

" No prob sweaty, so I expecting you home tomorrow right?"

"Ya, hopefully sometime by noon I think."

"Alright go have fun, and be safe hun."

" Always sis" he pecked her on the cheek and disappeared out the door to meet his friends at Trowa's house before they all headed out for their night on the town.

When Duo and his friends, minus Mari, arrived at the club they had to enter through the back in order to avoid suspicion. The music was blaring and the base could be felt as it shook the whole building.

Quatre turned to Trowa and whispered something in his ear before they both grabbed Duo by the hands and dragged him onto the dance floor leaving Wufie behind to find himself a dance partner.

The two sandwiched him and began to dance. Duo felt so turned on as his two best friends continued to grind on him.

He could feel Trowa's erection digging into his back as he tried to concentrate on breathing as Quatre sucked on his neck.

He had had threesomes with the two in the past but recently he hadn't because their relationship seemed so much more secluded as they got more serious about each other.

Apparently tonight though, they had a little gift for Duo by unspokenly inviting him to join the two in such a blissful intimacy.

Trowa tugged the two over to a booth in the corner. He plopped Duo onto his lap so that his dick was grinding on his lap as Quatre climbed on them both and straddled Duo. Trowa began to nibble on his ear as Quatre began to kiss him. Both were grinding their erections on him, he was experiencing such pleasure that everything started to black out and he could feel himself start to pant. He loved the feel of Trowa's hands grabbing his hips as he dry humped his ass, and the way it felt to have Quatres arms around his neck and his hands running through his hair.

Eventually the two gave Duo a break before he passed out from too much shock and began to make out with each other, Duo still in the middle. Duo looked dazzlingly over towards the dance floor.

Fuck! It was Relena's posse but without Relena. Of course she wouldn't be able to come here since she was well known and therefore obviously underage. Zech's looked at the trio with his mouth dropped open, with Heero standing next to him looking puzzled at what was going on. But Duo's mind was way to far gone to even register who they were.

But Duo couldn't keep attention on them for long since Quatre and Trowa had decided to shift their attention back on Duo.

Trowa grabbed Duo's jaw and pulled him backwards to lean against Trowa to kiss him. Quatre's hands started to creep up the front of Duo's shirt and began to play with his nipples while nibbling on his neck, leaving a line of hickeys in his track. Duo was in heaven until Quatre was ripped from his lap abruptly with a yelp.

Zechs had grabbed him by the hair and threw him off of Duo. Duo immediately got up and Trowa with him.

While Zechs and his group looked at the three with murder in their eyes, Trowa went over to Quatre and help the blonde up. Poor thing was so shocked he had no idea what had just happened or how to react to the situation.

" What the fuck fag boy! Just because you like men doesn't mean the world wants to see you queers fucking each other in public!" he screamed at Duo.

Duo just looked at them all and glared. He turned his attention back to Zechs, "Apologize." He growled out low and menacingly.

"What the fuck for?" screamed Zechs.

" For hurting Quatre, I don't care about your opinions, you have your own right to them. But he did nothing wrong to have you treat him in such a way. Apologize."

" And if I don't?" Zechs had a smirk on his face and arms crossed thinking he had just won world war three, too bad he hadn't realized he was fighting an atomic bomb.

" I wont say it again, Apologize."

Zechs looked at him then he turned his head toward Quatre, and spit on him.

Duo and Trowa saw red after that. Duo had the first punch which broke Zechs nose but didn't take him down. But Trowa's punch did, Zechs would probably have to get his jaw wired shut after this. Then the fight broke out. Some how Quatre remained unharmed, Heero had taken it upon himself to get the petite blonde out of there. Not that Quatre couldn't fight, but he was still so shocked he just couldn't react in time to avoid any violence. At the end of the day everyone was sitting at the police station and bloodied. Quatre's sister was able to bail everyone out except Duo and Heero. Zechs and his gang though were on their own.

Duo looked at Heero then down to his handcuffed wrists.

" Why did you help us, Quatre I mean?"

" You guys weren't doing anything wrong, and I would have hit him way before you had if he had said those things to me."

Duo looked up at him with surprise and then back down at his hands. He whispered "thank you." But of course all he got in return was a "hn."


	4. Chapter 4

Duo walked through the halls to his homeroom class.

The weekend had ended, but thank god Hilde hadn't punished him when she learned the reason that led to the fight. He sported a nice cut just under his left eye and a bruise on his right cheek. But at least he wasn't as bad off as Zechs who was in the hospital being fed through a straw because of a broken jaw.

He strolled into home room and sat at his usual seat. He laid his head down on top of his arms, hoping to close his eyes for at least a few more minutes until class had started. He looked up when he heard Relena's squeal.

She ran up to Heero, who was just entering the room with a nice black eye.

" OMG! What happened to you?" she shrieked. His face portraying nothing he responded, "nothing."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a seat next to her and began to bombard him with questions. It was obvious from his first answer that he didn't want to talk about it. Relena seemed to think he was just playing the bad boy role to make her want him more. If that was the case she was an idiot, anybody could see that he would almost cringe away from her whenever she had attempted to touch him.

Oh well, it wasn't any of Duo's business anyways

School seemed to go by fast until lunch.

He had decided that he wanted to eat alone today instead of with the gang. He didn't feel up to talking much today, plus he just wasn't hungry. He grabbed his bag and head to the roof.

Duo had always loved it up there. It was the one place he felt he could be free from everything and everyone. When ever he would skip class or just need a place to think he would always be up on the rooftop.

He found a shady place to sit and pulled out his cigs from his bag. As he lighted up he heard a small cough.

Duo looked around to see who else was up on his precious roof only to find Heero in a shadow across from him curled into a small ball. Well as small as he could manage to get himself, the boy was tall not to mention he had a nice chunk of muscle on him so he couldn't really shrink that much even if he had wanted to.

Brilliant blue eyes appeared in the dark and looked icily at Duo.

"Mind putting that out?" Heero said as he pointed at Duo's cigarette.

" I will if you tell me why your up here and not with the queen and her lackeys like you always are." Duo heard a low chuckle that sent shivers up his spine, who knew Heero had such a sexy laugh.

" Fine. I'm hiding."

"Why?" Duo inquired wanting a more in-depth answer this time if he was really going to have to put out a newly lit cig so fast.

" Always have been. Relena is overwhelming."

"Then why hangout with her and her lackeys?"

" Because you ignored me. Made it obvious that you weren't interested in being acquaintances." Ouch, that guilt trip hit home.

" You know I didn't ignore you because I wanted to." Duo said taking another puff of his cig. Heero looked at him, his eyes held a curiosity that hadn't been there before.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Its not that I want to ignore you, but its better that you stay away from me. Some consequences aren't worth the friendship." Duo said looking down, hating that he could be controlled so easily by Relena's commands. But he didn't want to hurt his sister, she was his everything and scarified everything for him, so in turn he would sacrifice for her as well.

" What like how you were with your friends at the club? I'm surprised you make that kind of demands in order for friendship." Heero said, studying Duo's reaction.

Duo chuckled, " No I don't make those kinds of demands at all in fact." Why wasn't he upset at such an accusation? Normally he'd want to gut someone if they ever thought of him as someone as shallow as what Heero had just accused him of.

" Then what? And you still haven't put that out."

Duo huffed, " Fine, fine." He flicked the cig away and turned his attention back to Heero.

"Like I said its not that I want to ignore you. But there are consequences that effect me rather poorly if I do hangout with you. Trust me I would like nothing more then to talk to everyone and everything freely but I'm not free so I don't have that option."

Duo hated feeling what he was feeling then. He felt so worthless. Again another person was unhappy because of him, he wished he could disappear.

Heero just stared at him. He noticed Duo's violet eyes water until a lone drop fell silently from his eyes. He never knew eyes could hold so much pain. Heero didn't really understand, but in a way he did. Something was holding Duo back from being his friend. But more importantly Duo did want to be friends.

Heero didn't know what came over him but he got up and walked over to sit next to Duo. He wrapped his arms around Duo and pulled him into his chest.

" It doesn't matter to me if people know we are friends, just tell them I stuck to you and that you couldn't shake me. And if that doesn't work we can always meet here to talk and stuff."

Duo wanted to cry out in joy, why had Heero have to be so sweet even though he came off so cold.

Duo could only nod his head into Heero's chest, he couldn't trust his words in such an intimate moment.

One thing was for sure they had both wanted to be friends, or maybe more, Duo could only hope. But Relena was still defiantly a problem and the reason for the two to not be together.

Duo was walking a fine line, he'd need to be careful or he could loose everything he and his sister had ever worked for. But he wanted, no craved Heero's attention. He hadn't realized how empty he was with out it, even if it meant that they could only be friends.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as Duo had wanted to eat lunch on the roof with Heero, he couldn't bring himself to.

Anytime Relena had found out that the two where seen together, she made sure to torture Duo into submission. Duo never knew she could be so viscous, but he was stuck and couldn't retaliate no matter how much he wanted to. Yesterday was probably the worst.

_Flashback_

Duo stood at his locker exchanging books just as he always had before lunch.

He "yipped" when someone poked his sides and swung around to see who in the world had enough balls to tickle him. Heero. What felt like a jolt of electricity went down his spine when his eyes connected to the electric blue staring at him.

Heero smirked at him and proceeded to fold his arms but was still staring at him, raking in Duo's form.

Duo swore that if he could jump the boy right then he would. That thought caused his jeans to become a little tight, shit he would have to make this quick before he became indecent.

Duo hissed at Heero, "What are you doing!"

Heero came up to Duo and picked up the end of his braid, playing with it, and running the edge through his fingers.

" Why, I just wanted to see your beautiful face." Heero paused his eyes focusing back to the elfish face before him. " Eat with me?"

Duo was about to respond until Relena's entire crowd came down the hall way. Poor Heero didn't notice in time as Relena ran to him before he could make his escape.

Duo seemed to be in a fog over what was happening again. He didn't want to respond just in case Relena retaliated and got his sister fired, or worse evicted from the back house. He knew rent was far to high for them to rent an apartment and pay for her college tuition, and there was no way in hell he was going to let her drop out.

Duo scuffled and looked at his feet, not making eye contact with Relena.

If he had he probably would of seen her give a silent signal to the boys behind her and then proceeded to drag Heero and her posse down the hall to the cafeteria.

Duo flinched when a hand settled on his shoulder, only to look up and see Trieze smiling down at him like he was going to eat him.

_Fuck. I'm going to have to have the shit beat out of me aren't I? I hate this fucking school! _If Relena just didn't have everyone wrapped around her fingers maybe they would believe that for once he would only fight if he felt the need, he never went out to look for one. For some reason they all just tended to gravitate towards him.

Trieze and a group of boys he could only identify as part of the football and wrestling team lead him to the bathroom down the hall. Even teachers past them but only smiled toward Duo as he looked pleadingly at them, begging them to stop what was obviously about to happen.

Duo was pushed into the bathroom as the rest of the boys stocked in and began to check if anyone else was occupodo.

Trieze locked the door.

Crap, Duo knew they were serious now.

He had never been in this kind of situation, he didn't know what to think of it since he knew he was obviously out numbered. But he wasn't going down with out a fight, that much he knew.

Trieze decided to approach him first. He stalked his prey menacingly, slowly but calculating.

"You know, I never did get to give you our thank you for what you did to Zechs."

Now Duo knew why there were so many in here, shit, they were all Zech's friends or his team mates. It was because of their last encounter that Zechs was now kicked off the team because of his probation for a public disturbance. Duo was probably painted as a villain once again even though he was just standing up for his friend.

Duo just glared at Trieze, but he got in a return was a chuckle.

" What you think you can get out of this, hmmm… I would really like to see you try."

With that Trieze snapped his fingers and two guys came forward. One successfully grabbed Duo's are while the other wasn't so lucky and instead got an elbow to the face. Another ran to take his place and kicked the back of Duo's calves causing him to collapse hard onto his knees.

Trieze grabbed his hair and forced him to look up at him, somehow in the scuffle Duo's braid had come undone and his hair cascaded around him. They continued to glare at each other for a period, as if they where having a silent conversation with each other.

A slap was heard ringing out from the bathroom walls.

The atmosphere was thick and intense. Trieze smirked when he realized Duo hadn't made a sound through any of this. Oh, but he would changed that. He nodded to the two who held him down. They raised him just a but to only have his shins barely lifted from the ground, feet still dragging behind.

The blonde peered down at Duo, his blood began to boil with rage when he still felt that Duo was trying to ignore this situation all together.

Trieze punched him in the stomach, and hard. Hard enough to cause his entire body to be airborne had he not been held down. Duo wheezed. But that it wasn't over. He was hit, again and again until he could see spots.

But still he made no audible sound besides panting for much needed air. It hurt to breath, his ribs felt to bruised he couldn't expand his lunges all the way.

He could feel something running down his chin that tasted metallic but it didn't register what it was.

The beating continued, for how long he didn't know. But by the time it was over he was unconscious.

Apparently Trieze brought him to the nurses office saying he had found Duo that way in the bathroom. Oddly enough when Duo tried to tell the nurse that Trieze was the one to beat him up she kicked him out of the office and called him an ingrate.

_End of flashback_

Duo shuddered at the memory. It was because of that particular meeting he had three bruised ribs, one broken, a busted lip, and a concussion.

If not for Quatre forcing him to go to the emergency room with the pretense of him paying because Duo couldn't afford it, he would of never known how badly off he was.

He wanted to talk and be with Heero, he honestly did. But he couldn't go against Relena and her goons as long as he was under their control.

Duo silently prayed that once he was out of high school he and his sister could be free. That they wouldn't have to scrape by and be abused because of it. That he could open his garage and Hilde could open up her flower shop like she had always wanted. One day was all he could hope for.


	6. Chapter 6

Duo looked at the school gate in misery. He didn't want to be here. Hell he still looked like shit because of Trieze's beating. Quatre was concerned though, Duo's injuries healed much too fast then what they should have. His constant hovering over duo was driving him up the wall and casing him to snap once or twice at the poor blonde.

With a sigh we gingerly began the walk to the school doors. Wishing away the school wasn't going to happen anytime soon and skipping wasn't an option. Especially since Hilde was a nervous wreck hen she found out what happened, no thanks again due to a mother hen named Quatre.

"Hey Duo! How are you feeling today?"

Duo groaned he really didn't want to have to deal with Quatre this morning.

"I'm fine Quat. Honestly."

"You sure you look pale…"

Duo spun around "I said I'm fine!" he snapped.

He could clearly see this shook the blonde, he immediately felt guilty.

"'m sorry" he muttered. "didn't mean to take out my frustration on you Q."

Quatre looked at him then smiled. He knew Duo was getting fed up with his constant pestering but even his doctor didn't even give him the peace of mind saying that it is a miracle anyone should heal that fast and then proceeded to go over the various reasons and possible complications of such a thing. Then he had the gall to ask Quatre if he could run a few test on Duo like some kind of lab rat. Quatre had been outraged and immediate terminated the mans employment and then destroyed any future employment he could have had. You didn't mess with Quatre's family, and Duo was as close as a brother as could get.

Quatre looked over at Duo again, but in the corner of his eye to seem more inconspicuous. Duo did in fact look pale, his cheeks were flushed as well, maybe he was getting a fever from healing so fast. The Quatre noticed something that appeared to be a hickey on Duo's neck. _That wasn't there before was it? No, I would of remembered, I remembered every bruise or cut on his body when the doctor examined him. Has he been fooling around despite knowing how worried I am about him?_

"Duo?" Quatre grabbed one of his sleeves causing him to stop and face the blonde.

Duo just lifted an eyebrow he was honestly to fatigue to deal with anyone right now, he didn't exactly have the most peaceful sleep last night due to nightmares that seemed more real then dream.

"Have you been hanging out with someone lately?" Duo's heart almost stopped. _Had he found out about me and Heero when we would eat lunch together? How did he find out?_

Quatre searched Duo's face but the only thing he got from it as panic.

"How dare you" the little blonde growled.

"Huh?"

"You knew how scared I have been, how much this is worrying me and you go off and fuck around?" Okay Quatre was definably mad, he never cussed unless he was furious.

"What are you talking about?" Duo was now completely at a loss of what Quatre was saying.

Quatre grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him to an relatively secluded spot. Then he pulled down Duo's collar and hissed at him "You want to keep lying to me when I have proof?"

Duo looked completely lost but Quatre wasn't buying it. He may appear naive but he could be deadly when upset. He yanked out a hand mirror from his satchel and threw it at Duo.

"You want to tell me what that it is?" he nearly screamed and pointed at Duo's neck.

Duo flipped open the hand mirror to see what the hell he was talking about. Then he saw it. Right there on the side of his neck the size of a quarter what looked to be in fact a hickey.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Duo almost started hyperventilating at this point. He knew Trieze had gotten close but to do this to him when he was unconscious? Did the prick have a death wish?

Duo's surprise caused Quatre to come back to reality. Horror was etched into his friend face when he suddenly collapsed into a ball with his arms covering his head back and forth. Okay something is definably wrong.

"Duo what is going on?" he asked in a much more subdued voice.

"I don't know! Trieze that motherfucker to do that to someone unconscious… wait isn't he a homophobe, why the fuck would he do this?"

Quatre blinked in surprise. Trieze?

"Duo you didn't have a hickey till today, its been almost a week since that incident, I doubt it would show up that much randomly one day."

"Then how the fuck did it then Quat?"

Quatre just looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes. He had no idea what would help his friend, but the mark on his neck was a curious thing. It looked as if someone had been sucking on the area for hours by how dark it was, and the odd thing is it looked to be even an darker shade then it was a little while ago. What in the world was going on?

The band aid on his neck itched, but it was the only thing he and Quatre could think of at the moment to hide the monstrosity. Weirdly enough after second period the mark started to burn. When he was in third period he nearly had to grit his teeth from the pulsing that came from it. Duo was almost in hysterics by the end of the day, he was convinced something must be living in his neck like some kind of bug and was making its nest in there or something.

Today was just not his day. When they got to Quatre's house they both ran to the bathroom to get some medical supplies and antiseptic for what ever may be under the big bulky square band-aid. Duo made Quatre promise not to take him to anywhere else until they could see what was under there. He quite honestly didn't want to see a doctor for a long time after his last ordeal with one.

Quatre careful and slowly removed the band-aid after dabbing it with water to make it easier and less painful to pull off. But he wasn't expecting what he found underneath. He gasp and then looked up at Duo, he had no idea what to make of it. Duo ripped from his chair and ran to the bathroom mirror to see what the hell was making their home on his neck. Until he saw it. He almost faltered but instead got closer to the mirror to see if what he saw was real. On his neck it looked like a tattoo of a blooming lily with black veins radiating off from it. He turned to Quatre looking like a fish gasping for air. Quatre saw this and dove for him as he fell to the floor in his friends arms visibly shaking.

"Wha.. W-What is that? Quat was this their this morning? I-I remember it just looking like a dark bruise but…" he choked on his words. This was worse then anything growing on the side of his neck. Instead something was manifesting on his skin to brand him with a tattoo. But not just any tattoo, it just had to be the flower his father would bring home to his mother, the one flower that had brought her so much joy then so much pain every time she saw it after he left her. Now he was branded with it, how could this of happened? Suddenly as if the angels heard him everything went dark.

Quatre noticed something was off when all a sudden his friend stopped trembling and then fell limp in his arms. When he rolled Duo onto his back he noticed his friend was unconscious. _OH poor Duo… _was his only thought as he brushed his fingers through his friends hair trying to finger out what could of caused something like that to appear on his friend's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Light slowly slipped past the curtains, casting a shine into Duo's eyes. Duo squeezed his eyes then opened them only to blink a couple of times. Then reality rushed back to him and hit him like a bomb. He never went home last night, wait worse yet he had a tattoo magically appear out of this air. Fuck, what was he going to do now? He ran through the room like a storm making sure he had everything he came with and ran down the hall. He almost slammed into Quatre as he rounded the corner of the blonde's personal wing.

"Woah! Where do you think you are going mister?" the blonde said quirking and eye brow. Duo would of thought this was extremely adorable had he not been panicked out of his mind.

"I need to get home Hilde's gonna kill me!" he shoved past the blonde but didn't get far when Quatre grabbed his elbow.

"Wait! I already called her!" Duo whipped around so fast he smacked himself in the face with his braid.

"Huh?" he looked completely dumb founded.

"I said I already called her. Last night in fact. Well actually I had to call the Darlian residence since you don't have a vid-phone. Sorry I know you don't like anyone calling the main house but it was the only way. Then Relena answered and I just told her that you were staying here for the night to go over a project. I didn't tell her what happened I promised and then when I told her to relay the message I figured that if Hilde called anyways I wouldn't tell her because I don't know if you wanted to let her know yet anyways seeing that we still both have no clue what is going on and…"

Duo just stood there as the blonde continued to ramble. It suddenly hit him, what would his sister think of this? Would she even believe him when he would say it isn't a tattoo he went and got but a manifestation on his skin that somehow became an image? He was at a total lost. He seriously had no idea what to do.

"Like I was saying I didn't feel… Duo? Duo!" Duo snapped out of his musings and up to his now glaring friend.

"Were you even listening to what I said?"

"Sorry man, lot going on in here right now." Duo said as he pointed to his head. He let out a sigh and looked back to his friend. Quatre was obviously concerned, he hadn't even realized they were standing in the middle of the hallway for all to hear. Duo suspected that a lot was on his friend's mind as well at the moment.

He gently grabbed Quatre's hand and led him down the hall to the blonde's room. Once the door was closed Duo walked over to the bed and un ceremonially dumped himself on it then curled into a ball.

"Quatre what's going on with me? I'm so scared. You don't think this mark is part of a curse or something someone placed on me? Its too unreal for it to be there."

Quatre pondered on what his friend had said, and at that moment it was the only logical thing that either of them could come up with. But something was tugging on his heart saying that that simply wasn't the case. Something happened but, it was so unnatural that he would seriously have to investigate how malicious those who had it out for his friend were to want to put a hex on him. Quatre didn't believe in magic however, so he was having a very hard time coming to terms with his friends suggestion.

"What are you going to tell your sister?" Quatre suddenly blabbed out.

"I have no idea to be honest. I'm too freaked to face her right now. Honestly right now all I want to do is go to a church and have a priest check this out or something. Hopeful he can tell me what it is and why its so damn itchy!" Duo yelled the last part as he vigorously scratched at his neck.

Quatre was way to silent for Duo's liking. He just sat their as if in a trance.

"Quatre?"

"I think I have an idea to prolong having to face Hilde until we figure out what that is" he mumbled while pointing to Duo's neck.

At this Duo beamed. "So what's the plan Q-man?"

"Did you sign up for that week long field trip to the bio-dome?"

Duo visually just dropped, face completely crest fall. "No…. I didn't have any money, so the teacher decided to give me homework instead to make up for the absence."

"Okay well now that can be issue. But let me see what strings I can pull and get us both on the trip."

"But your not even in that class, aren't you in the advance section, you guys don't need to go."

"Don't worry about it, ill go with you. Plus my professor loves me so maybe I can go as a teacher's assistant or something." Quatre said giving Duo a sweet smile as he grabbed his vid-phone from his desk and proceeded to call and make it happen.

A half an hour later the two were set to go on the field trip, they even managed to get Duo's clothes by sending a servant to his house to gather them. Honestly they could of planned the timing better seeing as the fact that they would report to the school tomorrow for the field trip.

The two arrived at the school at 8 am and headed to the parking lot where they were told to meet. It seemed that a lot of students where going, which was no surprise considering it was mandatory for anyone in that level of science.

Duo looked around and adjusted the scarf around his neck. He still had a giant band aid covering the lily but he still felt that it was still to obvious that he was trying to hide something. He felt a tug on his shoulder only to turn around and find Heero behind him.

"Hey" the boy said with a small smirk.

Duo looked at him as though he had grown another head. He lowered his eyes, finding his boots to suddenly be the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey" he said almost in a whisper.

"I thought you weren't coming on the trip, glad to see you made it." And with that Heero picked up his bag and made his way to the bus to have them store it under the bus.

Duo watched him walk away. Wishing he could be so much more open with him in public. His eyes scanned his form, find his pants to become a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. Heat rose to his cheeks when he realized he was getting a hard on in public. Though it didn't last long when he saw a pink blob run and almost tackle his Heero to the floor of the parking lot. Wait _his_ Heero? Where the hell did that come from?

He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts and also to tune out all of the squealing from a certain blonde was making.

He then proceeded to find his bus and was relieved to see that Quatre was on it. But also horrified to find out that so was Relena, Heero, and her entire posse. Dear Lord this was going to be a long bus ride.

Only an hour into the ride and Duo wanted to bang his head against the window until it was nice and bloody. He could only thank God that Quatre was sitting next to him to keep him company. But only that since the blonde was currently nose deep into a book trying to find out what had caused the mark to appear on Duo. Duo sighed and looked out the window to view the scenery but his thoughts were once again disrupted by a squeal and then loud gossip that proceeded it. He was getting a migraine. He had to laugh when he began to listen into the conversation. Since his thoughts kept being interrupted might as well see what was so entertaining.

"So your Japanese right?" A girl behind Heero asked, one of Relena's posse. Poor boy was boxed in on all sides and forced to sit next to Relena and bombarded with questions so far the entire hour they were on the road.

"Hn." was his only response to the girl.

"Ohhh, but I love your eyes they are so cute! How do you say cute in Japanese?" Relena gushed out. Oddly enough this was her flirting. Most guys would fall for it in an instant but it only served to further annoy Heero.

"Koi." And the squeals erupted once again.

"That's what I'll have to call you from now on! Koi!" Relena loudly stated causing boys to burn in jealously that her attention was solely focused on the new kid. But Heero scarred them so they never thought to fight him on it or anything.

Heero didn't say anything even though Relena expected some kind of response. When she didn't get one she continued to babble about nonsense. She was so angry that he never seemed to want her attention. The only one he ever sound interest to was Duo. That thought just enraged her. She couldn't understand how anyone could gravitate to the boy. To her he was completely underneath her, a waste of time and space, even his own father didn't want him. She was beauty personified, to her even goddesses couldn't compete, even her father told her so. So why was this boy not paying attention to her perfection, but to some street rat instead?

Through her constant babbling she decided to find out. Plus making Maxwell more hated was never a bad thing in her book.

"And you know that Maxwell kid is just so gross you know?" She asked to anyone who was listening.

Dorothy, another of her posse chimed in at that. "I know right! I mean he has long hair and is gay, gender confused much?"

Duo of course heard this in the back since they were practically screaming it so that the entire bus heard but continued to look out the window to show that they could get to him. Or at least appear that what they were saying didn't get to him. Quatre didn't hear a thing since he was so completely absorbed into what he was reading.

"Seriously, he's gay too. That is just gross. Seriously he probably has aids by now or something, he is such a whore."

A vein was begging to throb on Heero's fore head. He wanted to say something so bad but he couldn't. Shit, he just wanted this to be over with and be able to move on!

This lasted about another hour until the bus finally arrived at the resort they all would be staying at. Heero couldn't wait to escape the woman next to him. No not woman, to him she was an evil stuck up bitch that thought she shit blocks of gold and that everyone either wanted her or wanted to be like her. Heero could tell you right there and then that he didn't nor ever want either.

When the bus finally stopped he had to will himself not to fly off the damn thing. He was even more grateful when the teachers separated the boys from the girls after the bags were distributed so that they could figure out their room partners and settle in for the night.

AN: There is honestly a reason why Heero cant say anything. It has nothing to do with peer pressure honest. And promise Relena will definably get what's coming to her!

Also thank you to those who still read this. I know I have been seriously lagging on updating this story. Also to the fact that it seems kind of scrambled but I have a plan! =]

~miniLove


	8. Chapter 8

Duo couldn't believe it. It was either the work of demons or angels, at the moment he couldn't tell which. He was of course rooming with none other than Heero Yuy. He wanted to jump for joy, but at the same time scream in agony. It was just like fate to dwindle Heero in front of him, close enough to hear his voice, but too far to touch, but now he was in touching radius and his body practically screamed to jump the boy in front of him.

Heero turned from his suitcase and to the boy raising an eye brow. The boy was before him was looking like he was having an internal battle with himself over something. _Oh well he isn't alone on that one I suppose. _Heero mused to himself. He was so close to Duo he was almost in physical agony of want. Duo not only looked divine but what ever scent was radiating off of him was delicious. Heero wanted to ravish him. It was because of these thoughts though that he had to start pretending to unpack his suitcase despite only being there for the two week field trip.

Despite his internal war Heero was the first to speak, "Um.. So I guess we are rooming together huh?" If Heero could he would of physically smacked himself for that line. Gah! State the obvious! He probably thinks your demented now!

"Wow you sure are observant." Duo replied with a side smile. "Hey wanna go explore before curfew?"

Heero almost relented since he honestly didn't want to run into Relena but he could tell he was loosing the battle with his sexual frustration being in a room alone with Duo. No he needed to blend in, he could compromise his mission, despite his hard on.

The boys wandered around the complex in relative peace. Neither saying much to one another. They turned a corner and were surprised to hear moaning. "Um I think we should head back.."

"No I think someone is hurt." And with that Heero turned to investigate, Duo tagging along just to see his face when he saw what really was behind those types of noises. Duo had to laugh at Heero's innocence, he apparently was completely clueless.

After walking another bit and cutting across a path the moaning became louder and gasps could be heard.

Heero who was leading suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing poor Duo to run right into his back. Duo peeked behind him to see what was going on and then he spotted them. Trowa and Quatre were going at it like animals. Trowa had Quatre pushed up against a tree with Quatre's legs wrapped around him, while Trowa slammed into him. "Nmmhhmm… m-more" Quatre whispered as he snaked his hands into Trowa's hair pulling the back so that he could lock his lips in searing passion.

Heero finally came alive, and so to had his penis. With a blush rapidly dusting his cheeks he turned and hurdly walked back the direction he had came. He was walking so fast poor Duo was tripping over this and that in an attempt to keep up with him. Duo knew it would upset the boy but apparently more so then he would of thought. He was crestfallen, obvious from Heero's reaction back there that he would never have an interest in Duo that way.

Once the reached the stone path again the walked in an eerie silence back to the main facility. Duo couldn't help but notice the red that seemed to permanently stain Heero's cheeks. But for some reason Heero's uncomfortable posture about the situation angered him.

"I told you that they were fine." Duo murmured.

All he got back in return was a "Hn."

"Really that's all you have to say about what happened back there? Do you think its disgusting? Well guess what I think its beautiful to be able to express your love like that!" Duo didn't understand why he was getting defensive all of a sudden but something in the way Heero was responding to the situation made him feel like the act was unacceptable, like he was unacceptable.

Heero spun to look at the other teen.

"I never said any of that so stop putting words in my mouth." Heero looked cold, his eyes held a hardness that wasn't there before, or at least never directed at Duo. It shocked him to say the least.

"Im only saying what I see in response to your vibe you are giving off. If your so disgusted by it then don't hangout with me because I'm just like them."

Heero suddenly grabbed him by his elbow and non-too gentle pulled him to Duo to face him while at the same time almost slamming him with his back into the wall. Heero pressed his body to Duo so that he was in a way shielding him from the outside forces of the world. "What the Hel…" Duo was caught off his scream when Heero's hand flew to his mouth. That's when he heard low murmers near by, but one voice unparticular he knew. It was Relena and her gang and the were somewhere close. It dawned on Duo that Heero was hiding, but also hiding Duo with him. He whispered slowly "You know if you don't want to be seen with me, just let me go." Apparently that wasn't the right response as the arm around his waist pulled him closer then he thought possible to Heero. Then he felt it, Heero's hard on rubbing up against his thigh. "No.. I don't want you to go." Heero barely managed above a whisper looking straight into lilac eyes that seemed to hypnitize him.

"Why?" Was all Duo could think to ask at the time. His heart was thundering in his chest.

"Because then she would pull me away from you. Its impossible to loose her. I cant stand the way she treats you, let along talks about you. Plus I want to stay with you, please."Heero looked almost like a puppy that was about to be kicked. Duo crumbled how could he tell the boy no. He out of anyone knew what it felt like to not be able to escape Relena, especially if she was in one of her moods.

"You know Heero likes me so much, I think it's adorable. He gets all quiet and shy when ever he's around me its just, wait whats that word….koi!" Heero audible growled when he heard that statement. He didn't like Relena at all. In fact he wanted to tear her down and everything she stood for. He was brought back to the world of reality by a soft giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He said with one eye quirked.

"Oh nothing _Koi." _Duo replied with a huge grin leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Heero's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: italics=thoughts

* * *

><p>Before Duo realized what he was doing his body reacted on pure instinct, and ended up kissing no other then Heero Yuy. It was like he was outside his body watching him lean into Heero but do nothing but scream to stop the inevitable.<p>

Heero's eyes bugged.

Duo stepped back his face was completely red, but as soon as he looked to Heero's eyes his face fell to a sheet white.

"Umm.. Er… I-I sor.." He was once again interrupted by Heero but not in the way he would of expected, he kissed him. It was harsh, but it made Duo's legs melt causing his knees to buckle. Heero pulled Duo tighter into a crushing embrace. A whine of urgency escaped Duo's lips just before Heero plunders his mouth with his tongue

Duo's entire world started to explode in colors and emotions. He was completely lost but loved every minute of this sweet surrender.

Heero's POV

Heero looked at Duo just in time to see the boy go up on his toes and place a chaste kiss.

Heero could feel himself reacting before he could cover his emotions from his face. It felt like his brain had short circuited and every time he tried to mobilize it again it kept repeating, _does not compute_.

"Umm.. Er… I-I sor.."

Finally he came out of what ever stupor it was long enough to hear Duo try and scramble an explanation together. His face was white with fear. _Does he fear my reaction that much? His lips were so soft.._

Before he could even finish the thought he was in action again. He reached up to the base of Duo's skull and pulled him into a hungry and savage kiss. It was harsh, he could get close enough to Duo. He noticed Duo's knees to buckle and pulled Duo tighter into a crushing embrace. A whine of want escaped Duo's lips driving Heero's instincts into overdrive.

Heero leans his body against Duo's, trapping the braided boy between himself and the wall. He could feel Duo's erection rubbing hesitantly against his thigh and shudders. He returns the act with a more animalistic need to show the boy that he was his.

_end of Heero's POV_

_Both POV_

The two were so enraptured in each other that they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes on them.

Relena's face was completely the picture of disgust and malice. Dorothy just stared at the couple with a couple bored expression wondering what Relena would do with all of this.

She saw her straighten and began to walk away. As she followed she saw Relena stop and then yell as loud as she could, "HEERO! HEERO help!" Only then to fall unceremoniously in a pile and look around anxiously.

"What the hell are you doing!" Dorothy hissed the whisper through her teeth.

" Pretending to have a sprained ankle, go over to where those two are tell Heero you need help to get me to the medic, that should separate the two before I can make up a plan."

Dorothy stepped away amazed that the girl could think this up as fast as she did.

"Of course mistress, please stay put then." Dorothy turned and began to walk back in the direction of the two boys. _Hmm I wonder what she'll come up with to separate those two permanently.._

But for the moment she put her thoughts aside and began to jog trying to look a little disheveled and yelled Heero's name once more before she turned the corner only to see him turn away from the violet eye boy and look at her with loathing.

"What?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

"It's Relena, she's hurt. Can you help me please." Heero looked at her again but she couldn't seem to read his thoughts as she usually could so easily with others.

"Fine" Heero turned and began to walk with Dorothy never saying or looking at Duo as he left him behind where he was.

* * *

><p>Duo stared at Heero's retreating back wondering what happened and then what went wrong. One minute they were kissing and practically dry humping each other and the next Heero just walks away to go help the same person he just told Duo that he hated.<p>

Duo decided somewhere in Heero's actions and speech there was a lie, otherwise how could he explain such hypocritical actions.

He needed somewhere to think, but the only place that came to his mind was the room he and Heero were to share. So begrudgingly he began to walk himself there with his mind throwing a million scenarios of what was happening, and he liked none of them.

By the time Duo got to his room he was in a horrible mood. Every scenario he came up with always had the same outcome, Heero didn't really like him. This was all a practical joke Relena was playing on him. Otherwise how else explain how Dorothy knew where the two were hiding and also come at the exact moment Heero released him and took several steps back only to flinch away more when Duo tried to reach out for him? Also the fact that he went running to help the girl he supposedly dislikes and dislike how she treats others. It just was not matching up. Duo sighed and leaned back against the wall from where he was sitting crossed legged on the bed.

_Wouldn't be the first time she has done something like this. But with Heero, even this is a little extreme for her, but not totally under what she is capable of doing._

He pulled his knees in to himself and let his head rest on them, he felt so numb.

_I should of known better then to think someone would stand up to her for me, only a few have but… gah I need to stop think on this before I get all poor me.. Ill just take a shower maybe that'll help._

Duo pulled himself from the bed, collected his toiletries and headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. He really didn't want to be disturbed even if it was Heero coming and trying to explain what happened back there. He decided to try and keep his distance from him since he couldn't exactly figure out his motives. Probably be safer in the future as well incase Heero was part of a joke Relena was trying to pull on him.

He pulled his braid out and wove his fingers into it unbraiding it and stepped into the shower. He could practically feel that what ever tension he was feeling already start to slip away. His thoughts began to roam again but not towards Heero, he wouldn't let them. Instead he began to think about his sister.


End file.
